Cookies Comfort
by DarkMage999
Summary: Gus is sad and Spectra is determined to cheer him up. Nuff said. -I do not own Bakugan or its characters! I only own the plot of this fanfiction!-


**That's an experimental one shot fluff and angst between Spectra and Gus that I've kept in the dungeon for a long time.**

Today was Gus' first day as a member of the Vexos.

Gus wasn't nervous or excited, which was unusual.

In fact it was the opposite. Gus was calm to the bone.

Gus knew what he was getting into.

The reason Gus joined was simple. Gus saw the light during his battle with Spectra Phantom – the strongest brawler of the Vexos.

Gus has never seen such raw power and gracefulness combined in one person.

From that day on he decided to be loyal to Spectra.

Time passed and his true character shone.

Some of the Vexos enjoyed mocking him for being him.

It started with small verbal abuse which grew into something toxic.

Whenever he was sent to a mission …

It didn't matter if the mission was successful or not, Gus would always be bullied.

That didn't stop Gus from sticking up to Spectra. Not only did Gus consider Spectra as his light, but also a friend. But sometimes Gus questioned if Spectra even considered him something.

Only if he knew.

When Spectra brawled against Gus, he saw a potential, he felt that he won't be betrayed.

At first Spectra considered Gus a pawn. Spectra saw that Gus didn't minded being one, which surprised Spectra a lot.

Spectra even told him about his plan and expected Gus to run, but he didn't. Gus was happy to assist him with everything.

Overtime Spectra stopped seeing Gus as a pawn, but more like a friend. Unfortunately he didn't know how to tell him as he wasn't the best when it came to friendship topics.

One day Spectra will show him, but it won't be today.

When Gus was around the remaining Vexos members he put a calm and stoic expression. He wouldn't let them know he was insecure.

Hiding his insecurities and slight depression, missions, helping Spectra, sleep and repeat.

It was an everyday routine.

Masks can't be kept forever.

Spectra could tell something wasn't ok, but whenever he brought this topic Gus brushed him off and told him through a broken smile he was ok.

Spectra was determined to help Gus feel better and to do so he was going to do the impossible – bake chocolate cookies.

Before he turned into Spectra and was still Keith, he remembered his mother baked cookies to cheer him and Mira up when they were sad.

Good memories … , but the problem was how he would get a recipe, let alone bake them.

An idea popped in his mind.

Tomorrow he would go to his family apartment. Spectra doubted that anyone would be home.

Spectra didn't sleep that night and when it turned 7am he quietly went there.

Spectra opened the door. The apartment looked like a ghost place when nobody was home.

Spectra went to the kitchen and searched for the cupboard with recipes. It took a while, but he found them. Spectra searched for the cookies recipe his mother made and luckily it was the first page.

Spectra didn't have the ingredients and decided to order them online.

After five minutes the ingredients arrived. He paid extra money, but everything was for Gus and Gus was worth it.

He tied his hair in a spiky bun and put a hair net along with an apron.

He followed the instructions carefully.

Thirty messy minutes later his cookie dough was ready to be put in the oven.

He waited an hour for the cookies to be ready and removed them from the oven.

Spectra got a box and put the cookies there. He grabbed a bottle of milk, quickly cleaned and left.

He got to his room in the Vexos base at the speed of light. Luckily nobody was there.

Spectra went to his room to change clothes and grabbed the cookies and left again.

Spectra knocked on Gus' room.

Gus asked who the person was and was surprised when he found out it was Spectra.

Gus put a calm expression and opened the door.

On the other hand Spectra was faintly smiling.

That puzzled Gus, but nonetheless let Spectra inside.

Spectra got inside Gus' room showing him the cookies.

Gus' expression lit up from excitement and cracked a smile.

Spectra's smile got even wider.

Spectra opened the cookie box and both of them grabbed a cookie.

Spectra asked Gus what was going on and Gus reluctantly told him everything.

Spectra was shocked and angry.

Gus looked down at his cookie.

Spectra wanted to make them pay.

Gus stopped him with a hug saying they are not worthy their time.

Spectra grabbed another cookie and hugged Gus tighter.

Both lost balance and were now on the floor.

The boys laughed and continued to stay in this position for the rest of the day smiling at each other.

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot.**

**If you want more stories like those, drop a review of your opinion to let me know.**


End file.
